Trials
by Wild Jaded Author
Summary: The Third generation of the Sarvani Family takes place in Skyrim where Liesl the Honorblade, granddaughter of the Champion of Cryodiil, Xiomara Sarvani, gets arrested in Skyrim, and has to not only keep the Thieves Guild from reaching it's own destruction, save the College of Winterhold, save the world and manage to keep her good and bad deeds leveled out.


_**Disclaimer- As usual, I only own the plotline and whatever extra characters and my own characters. The rest belong to their respective owners. I only use them for entertainment purposes ONLY. Enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXVisionXXXXXXXXX**_

_I felt like I was falling, like the ground had disappeared from out from underneath me, before I hit the ground._

_'Get up, child the Gods aren't finished with you yet." The familiar harshly accented voice spoke, looking up from my kneeling position, I saw my grandmother, her red eyes looking into mine, as she stood in front of my in her Dragon armor, her long lightening red hair flew wildly behind her as everything around us stilled._

_'Grandmother?' I whispered in a weak voice, as I tried to stand on my own, but fell to the ground trying. _

_'Yes, my young one, it is I. Now I understand you got yourself into quite the fickle, eh?' She said, amusement clearly ringing in her voice, I felt my face flush in embarrassment as I ran my hand over the wound to my head, touching the now dried gash that went across my forehead to the middle to my ear. _

_'Maybe.' I said, running my hand through my now loosened light red hair, keeping my eyes on the ground as she let out a laugh. I looked up at her as she smiled down at me, before she knelt before me._

_'You remind me of your father, you know. Gods, he was an amazing man. So much like your grandfather, in fact, the only thing he got from me was his eyes and hair color! But he was his father through and through. I miss them both so much.' She whispered, looking like she needed a hug. _

_'I'm sure Father is safe, and Grandfather is probably waiting for us with him. They are probably building up the Blades as we speak. You know, off the radar.' I said, as I attempted to stand as the vision before me shook, as her face cringed in concentration. _

_'I can't keep up this connection for much longer. You will be faced with hard trails, betrayal and heart-breaking choices as you face your trails. But remember, there will always be people there to catch you and help you when you need. Your not alone.' She said, as the vision flashed out._

XXRealityXX

I awoke with a start, the back of my head was pounding from where I was hit, my clothes were missing, replaced with prisoner clothes, my hands were bound and I was in the back of a cart with two rebels and another prisoner. I looked around as we entered a town.

"Looks like you've awoken just in time, Kinsmen." The blond across from me said, I frowned, and leaned back, beginning to try my binds, finding it completely impossible to move my hands, but it wasn't tight enough to leave marks or put me in pain.

"Look, I'm not part of your cause, I don't care for your beliefs against the Empire and against other races, I do happen to support the Empire, and I do happen to care about other races. So save your Skyrim is for the Nords pitch or Down with the Elves pitch because some of my closest family are Mer, and I just don't want to here your opinions. Everyone is entitled to there own, but I'd really like it if my last thoughts were of my family and home, and not of the rude, hateful comments that I can tell your dying to spill. So please, give me that, and stew with your comrades, Kinsmen." I said, leaning back against the cart's railing. He looked shocked, and a little bit offended, but leaned back and kept quiet. I sighed, and rested my head against the railing as the frosty air hit my face.

"Looks like the end of the line." The Stormcloak spoke up again, as the cart stopped. I cracked an eye open to see that the two Stormcloaks were completely emotionless, while the prisoner was completely wrecked with emotion.

"Divines guide us both." He said, when he caught my eye. I nodded, as we all got up and walked to the list taker. Before he started saying the names on the list, the Stormcloak from before let a little slip come out.

"The Imperials love their damn lists." He said under his breath, I rolled my eyes and let out a little growl, which shocked him into looking back at me, in which I gave him a glare colder than ice.

"Couldn't keep the hateful comments to yourself, eh?" I said, and got a glare from the man who had his mouth covered, I turned my glare on him, before looking up at the two shocked Imperial solders, the captain cleared her throat, and everyone -who had been staring at me- jumped back into action.

I frowned, as I stared at the other prisoner, who looked about ready to bolt. I frowned slightly and moved closer to him.

"I understand how you feel, but look at it this way, if you run from it, you prove your guilty and afraid, if you stand your ground, and face this without showing fear, at least you went fearless and nobody will be able to take that away from you. It's your choice." I said, and he looked at the gate longingly, before letting out a sigh. He turned to me a nodded.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The list keeper said, and Lokir just sighed, before walking over to where the other prisoners were lined for the headsmen's axe.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The hateful Stormcloak solider walked over to the block.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm." The man with his mouth covered walked over to the block without so much as a glance in my direction. _'So that's the leader of the Rebellion.' _ I thought, cracking my neck as I walked up in front of the two Imperial solders, the list keeper looked at the list twice, before looking up at me with confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Liesl the Honorblade of Bruma. Half Nord, half Imperial with Dunmer on my father's side." I said, and the captain's lip twitch slightly. The list keeper looked a little torn.

"My mother was a Nord, and I take more after her. So It's easier just to call me a Nord. It's what most people assume." I said, and the list keeper nodded, before looking over his list and frowning again.

"What should we do captain, she's not on the list." He said, and she looked torn, before she shook her head and walked over to the block.

"The General said everyone goes to the block, I am sorry." She said, and he nodded, before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry kinsmen, at least you'll die in your mother's homeland." He said, as we both walked over to the block. I stood next to Lokir, giving him a weak smile as the Captain called a Stormcloak solider to the block, and as the priestess began the rites, he cut her off. In respect for him, I closed my eyes as the headsmen cut his head off.

"Next, The Wayward Nord!" The Captain yelled, as a roar toar from the sky, making everyone grow silent.

"What was that?" The list keeper said, as if waiting for whatever made that sound to show. The Captain shook her head and looked over at me.

"I said, next prisoner." She said, and I moved forward to the block. as I was forced into the kneeling position, I looked away from the fallen man's head, and closed my eyes waiting for the killing blow, when the sound from before toar through the sky again. Cracking my eyes a little I saw a huge, black-

"DRAGON!" One of the female Stormcloaks yelled, and I rolled my eyes as the dragon roared, knocking everybody down to the ground, I rolled my eyes and tried to get up, _'What next, Talos coming down from the sky and doing a jig in front of the Thalmor?' _I thought, as I was yanked by my -now injured- arm and thrown to the ground as the keep fell to the ground as the dragon launched himself into the sky. I looked up at the rude Nord from before -Ralof- shake his head before pulling me off the ground and dragging me to the keep.

"Hey! Let me go!" I growled in pain, as he jerked my arm roughly. _'Yep. It's definitely dislocated.' _I thought as he threw me on to the floor of the keep. I groaned and held my arm as I launched myself to my feet. I looked over at Ralof, who was standing near the door having a conversation with Ulfric. I walked over to the stairs and leaned against the wall near them, leaning my head against the wall as I tested the bonds, finding them to tight.

**"Doht-ayem-meht-neht _ tayem-hefhed-ekem _ web-ekem-ayem-koht _ meht-iya-neht-doht-ekem-doht _ meht-oht-roht-tayem-ayem-lyr-seht _ ayem-neht-doht _ tayem-hefhed-ekem-iya-roht _ ekem-lry-vehk-ekem-neht _meht-ayem-seht-tayem-ekem-roht-seht!**" I swore in daedric, as I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye, I looked to see Ulfric with a dagger in his hand, and Ralof completely silent. Ulfric tilted his head to the side and gave me a look.

"What did you just say?" He asked, not bothering to keep the threatening tone out of his voice. I glared at him.

"I said, 'Damn the weak minded mortals and their elven masters!' You should really pick up any type of language book. It's not proper for a leader to only speak one fucking language." I said, wishing I had my hands free in case this turned ugly, and considering the look his was giving me, It probably was about to be. He glared at me for a few seconds, before shaking his head and walking towards me.

"Easy man...-" I said, as he grabbed my bound hands and cut the bindings. He glared down at me which wasn't as bad considering he was only about a head and a half taller than me.

"Your not worth the breath, Halfblood." He spat, before walking away from me, grumbling under his breath. I shook my head and pushed away from the wall, just as Ralof walked past me up the stairs.  
"Quick, girl. Up the stairs." He yelled, as I followed him with fast paced steps, and kept to his tail very closely, just as the wall infront of us exploded and the dragon stuck his head in. I quickly shoved Ralof to the side, and we fell over the edge and fell eight feet before Ralof flipped us over so that he would hit the ground, and we landed in the hay just as a hot burst of fire sped down the staircase. I covered my arms over my head as the flames shot over my exposed body. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the dragon took off.

I flushed when I realized just how closely he had pressed me against him. His hands were wrapped around my waist, and his head pressed against mine. "Ummm, we should go!" I said, and jumped up from his grasp and ran up the stairs to the huge opening that the dragon had left. "Son of a bitch!" I growled, as Ralof pointed to the inn across from the opening.  
"Quick, jump across to the inn through the roof, I'll catch up with you later!" He said, before running back down the stairs. I looked across to the opening of the inn, and gulped, before I planted one foot against the edge of the opening, and threw myself over the about twelve foot gap seperating the keep and the inn. I landed on the balls of my feet, to absorb the shock from my fall as I landed in a crouching position. I winced as I felt the shock of my landing tear through my body, leaving me breathless as I shook off the after effect of the fall. I groaned as I jumped down from the second story floor to the ground through a hole burned into the floor where the stairs must have been before it fell in.

I shook my head, and and rolled through the broken door as the entire tavern caved in.

**-Cliff hanger-**

**Well guys that was hanging on about 2000 words and I've been meaning to post it for a good long time, so here it is.**

**I will hopefully be posting the Oblivion portion of this story soon, but I'm not sure... *Sigh***


End file.
